


Permission

by sinofwriting



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 28. “Were you dropped on your head?”
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Permission

Y/N watches as Monty climbs the tree outside of her window before entering her bedroom. “Are you crazy? My dad’s home.” She whisper yells.

He only smiles at her, trying to put on the best innocent face. “I missed you.”

“Were you dropped on your head? My dad is home. My dad who hates you.”

“Your dad who is leaving in five minutes to go to work.”

She looks at him confused, “He’s leaving?”

Monty nods, “My dad called him before I came over, his friend needs a lawyer. Your dad confirmed it with mine that he was taking the case. He’s catching a plane to Oregon at ten tonight.”

Y/N sits on her bed, letting the words process. “Why didn’t you wait until he was gone to come over?”

Monty grins at her, “He must not actually hate me because I got permission to come over and stay with you until he comes back.”

She goes to say something, a large smile on her face. When someone knocks on her door. Waiting a few seconds before opening it.

He smiles at his daughter, the smiling dimming when he sees Monty. He turns his eyes back to his daughter. “I know he already told you, but I’ll be going to Oregon for a while.”

Y/N nods, “Do you know how long?”

“At least two weeks, sweetheart.”

Y/N just nods, again. Keeping the smile on her face, even though she wants to frown.

“I have to pack, sweetheart, but I want to promise you that when I get back I’ll take a week off. Pull you out school even for a few days so we can actually spend some time together.” He spares a glance at Monty, “Even have Monty over for a dinner one night. Okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
